Anna
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A one-shot to the song 'Anna' This is written for Val. Hope you enjoy hun.


A/N: Okay, so my friend sent me a link to a video on youtube about ADDEK, and this was the song, and she came up with the idea of a one-shot being wrote to it. So I wrote it for her. Hope you enjoy Val!! :D

Enjoy

_For Val_

Addison stood in the small bedroom of the trailer and looked around, seeing everything of Derek's, now none of hers. She sighed and zipped up her suitcase, before dragging it off the bed and to the door of the trailer where she left it, walking back through to the bedroom, glancing around once more to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She looked at the bed, the bed that she had shared with her husband, now realising that he must have shared that bed with Meredith as well and she felt slightly sick. Addison quickly turned from the room and walked into what was the small living and kitchen area.

_You know, we could have had a daughter  
And we could have named her Anna  
And she would have been a sweetheart  
But with punk rock manners_

She carried her bags to her car, beginning to think about what their life would be like if they weren't going to get divorced, what their children would look like and she imagined a life with a daughter. A daughter who had her red hair and green eyes, but otherwise looked like Derek.

Could have supported us when we retire  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside

Addison smiled, thinking about how they could have slept in late on a Sunday, their daughter, Anna, cuddled up between them, Derek's strong arms around both of them to keep them safe. They could have taken her to the house in the Hampton's twice a year at least. They could have taken her swimming on weekends or days after school when they weren't working.

You could have taught her to play hockey  
I could have taught her the guitar  
And her granddad could have shown her the way to the bar

She could just imagine Derek playing with her in the backyard, teaching her all the sports he knew. Anna running in crying and asking for a cuddle when she had fallen over and hurt herself. Addison could just imagine it all now.

Could have supported us when we retire  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside

She would have been surrounded by many cousins for her to play with, Aunts and Uncles to spoil her, and grandparents who would have adored her. She would have been their perfect little girl.

We would have made the neighbours jealous  
We could have had barbecues at night  
With our collected brain resources, she would have had an IQ of a 155

When she was a little older, about four, they could have tried for another baby, hoping for a son this time, so Anna had a little brother to play with. They would have been a happy little family, they wouldn't have wanted anything else, they wouldn't have wanted anyone else.

Could have supported us when we retire  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside

Addison sighed sadly, knowing that they would never have a little girl together. They weren't even going to be married soon anymore. She could feel the tears sting her eyes angrily and she pulled open her car door, putting her bags in before she got in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition.

She would have won the Nobel Prize, and  
Thanked her mama for all the good advice  
And we could have gone swimming  
Near that cottage by the lake  
And she'd never had to know what it's like when your heart breaks

Addison longed to be a mother, to carry a child for nine months, to bring them into the world, to hold them, to watch them grow, teach them to talk, to walk, to become someone. She longed to be able to hold her baby close, telling them how much she loved them, and hear them tell her how much they loved her once they could talk.

Could have supported us when we retire  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside

She knew that her and Derek would have made great parents. She just knew they would have. It was just something they were both made for, but they missed their chance. They had put it to the side, thinking they'd have forever, when they clearly didn't. They'd missed their chance to have a baby, to have someone who would love them forever, who would never forget them.

Could have supported us when we retire  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside

Addison quickly pulled her car out of it's space, not wanting to think about what they could have had, but didn't, what they had taken for granted. She sniffed, trying not to cry as she drove to a hotel, to try and start her single life, without her husband of nearly twelve years, the man she loved so much. She tried not to think about any of it.

She could have married a Kennedy  
She would have found the cure for HIV  
I'm real sorry Anna, you never got to be  
'Cause your daddy moved on and he left me

By the time Addison had reached the hotel, tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. It felt like she had lost everything. All she seemed to have was material belongings and her job. She felt alone, so alone and all she wanted was for someone to hold her, or for her to hold her own child, the child that she wouldn't have. They child that would have her red hair, her green eyes, but otherwise look like Derek. She'd never be able to hold them.

Could have supported us when we retired  
Bought us a cottage near the countryside...

As Addison began to start her life without Derek, trying to forget it all, she didn't know about the life they had created first. The innocent life that grew within her womb as she lived. The tiny life that would be their child. The one thing they both longed for. Neither of them knew. They never knew about the miracle they had created within all the mess.


End file.
